<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Decepticons Went Down to Georgia by ntldr, TheJazzMeister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095419">The Decepticons Went Down to Georgia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntldr/pseuds/ntldr'>ntldr</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJazzMeister/pseuds/TheJazzMeister'>TheJazzMeister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntldr/pseuds/ntldr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJazzMeister/pseuds/TheJazzMeister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ntldr and I were goofing around and somehow shat out this beautiful gem. You're all welcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Decepticons Went Down to Georgia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Authors:<br/>Myself and ntldr created this for funsies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Decepticons went down to Georgia, they were lookin' for the Allspark to steal. They were in a bind 'cause they were way behind and they was willing to make a deal.</p><p> </p><p>When they came across this young mech on an electo-fiddle sawin' and playin' it hot.</p><p> </p><p>Unicron jumped up on a crystal stump and said, "Bot lemme tell ya what! Now you play a pretty good fiddle Bot, but give the world eater his due. I bet a fiddle of 'gon against your spark cause I think I'm better than you."</p><p> </p><p>And the mech said "My name's Jazz, and it might be a sin, but I'll take you're bet you're gonna regret 'cause I'm there's ever been!"</p><p> </p><p>Jazz rosin' up your bow and play that electo-fiddle hard.</p><p> </p><p>'Cause the Pits' broke lose in Georgia and Unicorn deals his cards.</p><p> </p><p>And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of 'gon.</p><p> </p><p>But if you lose, Unicorn gets your spaaark!! </p><p> </p><p>Unicron opened up his subspace and he said, "I'll start this show."</p><p> </p><p>And fire flew from his digits as he rosined up his bow.</p><p> </p><p>And he pulled the bow across the strings and it made an evil hiss.</p><p> </p><p>And a band of sparkeaters joined in and it sounded something like this.</p><p> </p><p>When Unicron finished, Jazz said, "Well, you're pretty good ol' mech, but sit down in that chair right there and let me show you how it's done."</p><p> </p><p>Fire up on the Moon Base One!</p><p>Unicron's in the house of the rising sun!</p><p>Nitro chicken's in the breadbox pickin' at dough!</p><p>Ironhide does your dog bite? "No, kid, no."</p><p> </p><p>Unicron bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat. And he laid that energon pulsing fiddle on the ground at Jazz's feet.</p><p> </p><p>Jazz said, "Unicron, just come on back if you ever wanna try again, 'cause I've told you once--you son of a glitch--I'm the best there's ever been."</p><p> </p><p>And he played: </p><p> </p><p>Fire up on the Moon Base One!</p><p>Unicron's in the house of the rising sun!</p><p>Nitro chicken's in the breadbox pickin' at dough!</p><p>Ironhide does your dog bite? "No, kid, no." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>